


When the Seasons Change, Will You Stand by Me?

by aintitfun



Series: like a river flows [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender Confusion, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Tyler go shopping and he discovers something new about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Seasons Change, Will You Stand by Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [green fingernails and purple skirts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045727) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Based loosely off of SoloChaos' green fingernails and purple skirts. Not exactly the same timeline. Title from the song "Mind Over Matter" by Young the Giant.

Tyler pressed the silky material of the skirt between his thumb and forefinger. “Hey what about this one?” Jenna did a little twirl outside of the dressing room.

Tyler looked up from the pile of clothes in his lap. “That looks nice. I think the other one fits better though.”

“You think so?” Jenna cocked her hip to the side and tapped her chin. “Can you grab me the other color in a medium and large?”

Tyler shook his head and smiled. “Yes dear, I’ll go fetch that for you.”

Jenna gently scratched under his chin and laughed. “That’s my good boy.”

He pretended like he hated it, but Tyler loved shopping with Jenna. He thought watching her try on outfits was fun. The only thing that bothered him was the constant tugging feeling in his chest. He didn’t understand it, so he tried to suppress it as much as possible.

Tyler returned with both skirts in hand. “Oh, I meant to tell you I didn’t need the large. Thank you though!”

“Sure, it’s no big deal.” Tyler started to get himself situated back into his seat as Jenna fumbled with the skirt in her hands.

“Come in here for a second.” She arched her finger in a “come hither” motion at him from behind the dressing room door.

“Uh, I don’t think we’re allowed to do that in here.” Tyler said nervously.

“Get your mind out of the gutter and get in here.” She pulled him by his sleeve and yanked him into the dressing room.

“What are you doing? I don’t want us to get kicked out. I like this store.”

Jenna smirked, “ I know you do. Try this on.” She thrusted the skirt into his chest.

“I know I wear flower robes on stage, but I’m still a guy Jen.”

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when I’m trying on clothes. You’re way more interested in the swish of the dress than how it looks on me.”

Tyler scoffed as he felt himself blush. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jenna sighed. “Would you just try the skirt on? No one is going to see you. Besides, you just said you love this store.”

“I meant for you!” Tyler’s face was burning bright red.

“Tyler, please just try it on, for me?”

Tyler frowned. “Ugh, fine.” He reluctantly shimmied out of his skinny jeans and pulled on the skirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror and felt that familiar tug on his heart. A smile began to form in the corner of his mouth.

“You look great! We should get them so we can match sometime.” Jenna laughed as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Tyler shook himself from his daze and wriggled from her embrace. “Jenna, this is weird. I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, but I’m not gay, okay?” He took the skirt off in a rush and pulled his jeans back on.

“Tyler, wait. That’s not what I was saying. I-“

Tyler cut her off. “I’ll meet you in the car.” He quickly made his way towards the exit.

[------]

In the car, Tyler turned on the music in an attempt to block out his thoughts. That familiar tug wouldn’t fade this time. Seeing himself in a skirt made his chest feel warm. He had never felt more at home with himself than he did at that moment. It didn’t make any sense. _Boys don’t wear skirts_ he thought to himself. His stomach felt like it was in knots. Jenna knew something he didn’t about himself and it made him nervous.

Jenna tapped on the passenger side window with her shopping bags in hand. Tyler unlocked the door without looking up to see who it was. “I could have been a total stranger you just let in the car.” Jenna joked as she tossed her bags in the back seat. Tyler gripped the steering wheel tight and clenched his jaw. “Tyler, are you okay?” He scoffed and started the car. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I just thought-“ She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Nevermind. I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything.”

Tyler glanced over at Jenna and saw her biting her lip and messing with the hem of her shirt. “It’s fine. I just- let’s not talk about it, okay?” Jenna nodded and Tyler turned up the music to tune out his thoughts on the drive home.

[------]

After he dropped Jenna off, he immediately texted Josh to come over. They got to Tyler’s place at the same time and retreated to his room. “So, she made you try on the skirt?” Josh was trying to get a full understanding of the situation.

Tyler paced back and forth in front of his bed as he spoke. “She pulled me into the dressing room and kept insisting on the to try it on. I didn’t really know what to do, so I just said yes.”

“And then you felt weird?”

Tyler stopped his pacing and cast a glance at Josh. “Um, yeah. It was like something had been missing and I had finally found it.” He wrung his hands together nervously. "I swear I’m not gay or anything, at least I don’t think I am. It’s just a thing… I don’t know what it is.” He blinked back a few tears and bit his lip. “Josh, I’m scared.”

Josh patted the spot beside him on the bed, willing Tyler to sit. “First of all, even if you were gay, I wouldn’t care. You’ll always be my best friend no matter what. You got that?” Tyler nodded. “Second, it’s okay to be scared. It’s a new thing and we can figure it out together or you can do it on your own. Either way, I’m still here for you and I know Jenna is too.”

Tyler groaned and put his face in his hands. “I was such a jerk to her today. I just got so scared and I clammed up. I should apologize, but I'm just not ready to talk to her or anyone really. It’s just all new and… weird.”

Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler’s shoulder. “Why don’t you send a quick apology to Jenna and tell her you’ll talk when you’re ready. For now, let’s go get tacos to take your mind off of things. Sound good?”

Tyler smiled at the older man. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“Cool, you’re driving ‘cause it was my idea and I’m low on gas. See ya downstairs!” Josh runs for the door as Tyler struggles to put his shoes back on.

“That’s not even fair, you jerk!” He faked his anger when he was really just relieved. He was just glad he had a friend to get him through “things” like this.


End file.
